The present invention relates generally to water delivery systems, such as faucets, and more particularly to user inputs for faucets.
Faucets have traditionally been controlled by a manual user input, such as a single handle which is coupled to a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout, or two handles which utilize two separate valves to control the flow of hot and cold water. Typically, a user operates either the single handle or the two handles to regulate the flow of hot water and cold water, and hence both the flow rate and the temperature of a mixed water. Additionally, electronic user interfaces are known to control actuation of one or more valves to control the flow of mixed water through a delivery spout.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system includes at least one valve in fluid communication with a cold water source and a hot water source, the at least one valve including at least one actuator. An outlet is in fluid communication with the at least one valve, and a controller is operably coupled to the at least one actuator. An electronic user interface includes a first touch slider user input operably coupled to the controller, wherein the controller is configured to control the at least one valve such that the at least one valve delivers a desired flow rate of water to the outlet based upon the first touch slider user input. A second touch slider user input is operably coupled to the controller, wherein the controller is configured to control the at least one valve such that the at least one valve delivers a desired temperature of water to the outlet based upon the second touch slider user input. An indicator is operably coupled to the controller and is configured to provide an indication of the desired flow rate of water and the desired temperature of water.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic user interface for a water delivery device includes a first user input to control the flow rate of water delivered to an outlet, and a second user input to control the temperature of water delivered to an outlet. An indicator includes a colored light source, wherein the light source changes the magnitude of light emitted based upon the flow rate selected by the first user input and the light source changes the color of light emitted depending upon the temperature selected by the second user input.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for controlling the provision of water above a sink deck from a source of cold water and a source of hot water includes a mixing valve in fluid communication with the source of cold water and the source of hot water, the mixing valve being located beneath the sink deck. An electronic user interface is located above the sink deck, and a spout is in fluid communication with an outlet of the mixing valve. A controller is operably coupled to the electronic user interface and to the mixing valve, wherein the electronic user interface includes a first touch slider user input for setting a desired water temperature and a second touch slider user input for setting a desired flow rate. The electronic user interface further includes a plurality of preset task inputs, and an indicator configured to provide an indication of the desired water temperature and the desired flow rate.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.